


Baby Don't Hurt Me No More

by FandomVulture333



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Bottom Marcus Pierce, Drugs, Drunken sex, Lucifer is human, M/M, Nothing Supernatural, Outed by Mean Coworkers, Slow Build, Top Lucifer Morningstar, Top Marcus Pierce, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomVulture333/pseuds/FandomVulture333
Summary: Lucifer is a self proclaimed ladies man and playboy and owner of his nightclub LUX. He enjoys his casual hook ups and making women's desires fulfilled but then a handsome brooding stranger (Marcus) shows up and rocks his world. But he walks out shamefully the morning after and hopes that they never run into each other again. Little did they know that fate would have other plans for them.





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn’t the first time he’d looked at someone with lust in his eyes and a hunger for the chase. His club Lux had become the newest hot spot in L.A. in about 5 years. But it wasn’t enough for Lucifer Morningstar anymore. His playboy ways made him a legend in bed for ever eligible lady that ever came through his doors.

But this one was different. The way this person stood looked sitting at the bar with a glass in their hand. How smug they looked, but then he saw the golden band on the person’s left ring finger. Then the person looked up and they locked eyes with each other. Lucifer was blown away by the blue eyes looking in his and then looked and saw how well chiseled this person’s jawline was. Then he realized that he was looking at an incredibly sexy man?

This was a first for Lucifer Morningstar. He had never had any sort of attraction to the male sex much less this gorgeous human being before him. His hair was sort of greying which meant he probably was around his age or older. Lucifer took pride in being in his 30’s with the stamina of a man in his 20’s. He would agree that his good diet and workout with the occasional drink a day was what helped.

“Can I help you?” The man asked as Lucifer sat down next to him on a barstool.

“Why yes you can! I haven’t seen anyone like you before in here.”

“Its my night off and I deserve it to be honest. My divorce is about to be finalized thank God.” The man replied as he downed the last of the amber liquid in his glass.

“What’s your poison? I’ll treat you on the house.”

“Double scotch with lime. My name is Marcus Pierce if I hadn’t told you.” Marcus stretched his hand out to shake Lucifer’s.

“Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar. Owner of this lovely club that you decided to come to tonight.” He smiled with a toothy grin, “What do you do for a living?”

“Im a lieutenant of the L.A. police department. My wife couldn’t handle the stress of me possibly being shot dead on the scene after I got grazed once so she asked to move on and get a divorce.”

“Did you fight her to stay?”

“No actually. I wanted to get out, there wasn’t any passion. We had no children and our salaries were kept in separate accounts so it was really easy. She had a career and she decided to let me keep the apartment since I had gotten it when I just graduated from police academy which was 15 years ago. I’m glad she wasn’t cruel about the divorce.”

“Me too, it sounds like a good night to celebrate.” Lucifer flagged the bartender, “Get my friend here a double scotch with lime and I want a bourbon whiskey. Oh and I’ll be taking care of his tab too.”

The bartender nodded and then went to make the drinks and brought them back. Marcus and Lucifer held them up for a toast, “To new beginnings” Lucifer said as Marcus nodded and klinked the glasses and downed the alcohol. 

 

And that’s when the trouble started...

 

Marcus was a thick built man and Lucifer wasn’t as well built but it wasn’t long before the bartender had to cut them off after they had now gone off to the dance floor on one of the cages meant for the go go dancers. Marcus eventually had his neck tie around his head in a frat boy style and Lucifer had opened his shirt up a bit as it was getting hot. Then the song “What is Love” by Haddaway came on and the whole club lit up.

 

_What is love?_

_Baby don't hurt me_

_Don't hurt me_

_No more_

 

Then Lucifer’s and Marcus’s eyes lit up and their dance went from being drunken to being sexually drunken. Marcus went and started grinding against Lucifer and all the blood went downstairs as he placed his hands on Marcus’s hips and waist as he then pressed his lips into his neck up to his ear.

“Do you want to take this somewhere else?” Lucifer growled into Marcus’s ear.

Marcus turned and then sloppily kissed Lucifer and pulled away, “Does that answer your question?”

Lucifer grabbed Marcus’s hand and led him hastily to the elevator that would take them up to his penthouse condo and when they got inside the top floor button was pushed and they began to make out furiously. After the doors closed Marcus began to viscously unbutton Lucifer’s shirt and pull it down as Lucifer took off the tie band on Marcus’s head and then undid his belt, feeling Marcus’s hardened length ready to pop out of his pants. 

Once the penthouse was reached and the doors opened Lucifer began to lead Marcus to his sleeping quarters and then pushed him down on the bed and climbed on top of him, kissing him with a sloppy drunken passion that probably beat every make out with the women he would bring up here. It was a toss up of who got naked first but they couldn’t get over how well groomed they both were. Hairless or near, chiseled chest and toned torso’s. No blemishes, just smooth skin. 

Lucifer knew that there was no way he was going to bottom so he went and rummaged through his nightstand drawer and found a condom and a silicon lube, friendly for anal play. He popped open the top and then it sparked Marcus’s attention.

“Whoa, are you gonna?”

“Relax, I promise this will feel good.” He shushed into his ear seductively.

Opening up Marcus was tricky at first but then he began to enjoy after a while and then Lucifer went to roll the condom on him and slicked himself up before kissing Marcus’s chest and then pushing himself into him. Marcus took sometime to adjust before grunting that it was ok for Lucifer to move.

Then Lucifer grabbed Marcus’s wrists and held them firmly down as he thrusted into his drunken hook up of the night. Well his first drunken male hook up. It took a while before Marcus’s spot was touched and he cried, “More please!” begging for release. “I’m getting closer Lucifer, keep going.” He moaned, feeling nothing but pleasure now.

Lucifer was on edge now. The heat and tightness of a virgin bottom was almost too much for him and he began to move faster, getting closer. 

“I’m OH MY GOD!” He cried out as he came harder than with any woman.

“Oh you, AH FUCK!” Marcus shot all over between the two of them with a sticky trail running from their groins to their chests.

Their breathing was hasty and rough as they were recovering from the highs of their orgasms. Lucifer couldn’t hold himself up much longer and had to roll on his back, pulling out of Marcus, to catch his breath. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep without cleaning up.

 

The next morning Marcus woke up from his slumber and realized that he was notin his bed or at his house and that he was also naked and feeling sore. Then he saw Lucifer sitting on his couch, fully clothed and cleaned up, reading a newspaper.

“Morning sweetheart, we had some fun last night. Your clothes are on the bed and there is aspirin and water with a breakfast of eggs, beans and toast, a British specialty of mine. Its great for a hangover.”

Marcus waved thanks to Lucifer and then slowly got dressed and washed up before taking some pills and eating the food given to him. It wasn’t half bad and didn’t taste like there was any poison or anything.

“So about last night,” Marcus started.

“Oh we should have more like that, it was quite fun really-” Lucifer smiled

“Can’t happen again.” Lucifer’s smile disappeared, “It was fun but I’m not gay and I was just looking for some steam to blow off. It was great I’m not going to lie but I can’t see you again after today.”

Lucifer was purely hurt by this and tried extremely hard not to show it by not looking at his last night’s lover.

“Thank you for the aspirin, water and food but I need to get going now.” Marcus said as he began the walk of shame towards the elevator door and got inside to descend down to the parking lot of the club.

Lucifer went to grab the closest bottle of alcohol in his collection and drank a fifth of it to drown his sorrows of being dumped after probably what was the best night of his sex life. He wasn’t going to track down Marcus at the police station and decided to just let him go.

But fate would have other plans for them.


	2. 3 Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I got how much Mazikeen's and Chloe's attitude towards Lucifer right.

3 months later,

 

Lucifer woke up from another orgy that he had hosted the night before with a naked, tanned skinned woman cuddling up with him and his sheets covering everything below his torso except for his left foot sticking out. He yawned and stretched up, the woman rolling off of him onto his mattress. She stirred and went back to sleep, hugging a pillow.

He got up and went to get a pair of silk pajamas and robes and a morning snack when his cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw that his manager Mazikeen was calling.

“Mazikeen my sweetheart, why are you calling me so early?” He said in his chipper british accent.

“We have a problem downstairs and I need you to come to the club for some questioning.” She replied.

“Questioning? By whom?”

“The L.A. PD are down here, someone was murdered in the men’s room last night and they want security tapes and some answers about the place.”

“Why can’t you answer the questions? Im recovering from a sex laded night of 4 women.” Lucifer was getting annoyed now as he sipped a glass of water.

“Just get your British ass down here!” And Mazikeen hung up the phone.

Lucifer couldn’t believe the attitude he was given but he went and got more decently dressed in a shirt and trousers with shoes before going downstairs for questioning. When the elevator door opened and he walked out, Lucifer sighed when he saw all the police and the tape everywhere. He didn’t want or need this in his club’s reputation. Once he saw Mazikeen he walked over and saw the sour look on her face and huffed when they got within eye contact.

“Who needed to speak with me?” Lucifer asked a grumpy Mazikeen.

She pointed out a mature blonde woman, wearing gloves and walking away from the scene behind her towards them. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her badge.

“Detective Chloe Decker, I have been assigned the case. I have some questions for a Mr. Lucifer Morningstar?” She pointed her finger at him.

“Yes I am, Detective, what can I answer for you?” Lucifer’s interest peaked as he found Chloe incredibly attractive and hoped maybe they could get a drink later.

“So we need some of the security tapes and credit card charges list and the whereabouts of all of your staff when the murder took place.” She seemed tired and more focused on her job.

“Of course, Mazikeen can help you out with that. Do you have any questions about my whereabouts last night?” He tried to get more interest with him charm but it seemed to be failing.

“I can tell by your lack of shower and smell of alcohol and latex that you were not here but in your penthouse. What does interest me is your bartender doesn’t want to share the records so I feel that he may be a suspect and may be covering up for you as well. I’d like you to come to the station with my Lieutenant, Pierce.” Chloe was really un impressed.

Mazikeen rolled her eyes at her boss as he walked away with Chloe towards herLieutenant and thats when Lucifer paused and stared. Then when the Lieutenant looked up they were both in awe. It was Marcus Pierce from that night three months ago, and now he was working a case at his club.

“Pierce, the club owner is ready to be taken to the station when you are ready.” Chloe patted his arm before walking away to do another job on the scene.

They both cracked their necks before walking out the door together and into Marcus’s car. After getting their seatbelt’s on, the car was turned on and Marcus began to drive to the station. The ride was silent and awkward while Marcus was trying to stay professional and Lucifer was still scorn over being dumped after some of the best sex of his life. 

Once they got to the station and Lucifer was taken to an interrogation room and waited patiently to be questioned. About 15 minutes later Marcus came in with a folder and what looked like some evidence. He sat down and looked at the man in front of him, trying so hard not to crack and be nosey.

“So Mr. Morningstar-”

“Please call me Lucifer darling.” He purred, trying to ignite a spark that was once there.

“Lucifer,” Marcus corrected himself, “So we found a man in you mens room dead this morning, he was found with a bag of drugs on him and some in his throat. And” He pulled out an item from the evidence, a card with a phone number on it and the word MORNINGSTAR on it, “This calling card with your name on it. Since you seemed hesitant to talk there, maybe some privacy here would be good.” He smirked at Lucifer.

Lucifer shifted a bit and thought to himself for a bit to stall for time. He knew the answers just wanted to be a smart ass about it. “So let me explain what the card is for, shall I? MORNINGSTAR is my last name, ok. But the real answer you want is this, there is a drug lord that goes by Morningstar that hangs in the 20 mile radius of my club and I gave him permission to use that as his calling card.”

He then looks at the pictures of the scene, “This poor chap, was one of his cooks and from what I heard... He was leaving to start his own business. Guess he got caught and it didnt end well. I know that he and the bartender were good friends and I heard that my bartender isnt talking. That’s where I would look to be honest.” He felt like such a smug smart ass for wasting their time, but now he wished that he could talk to Marcus off duty.

“Ok Mr. Morningstar, you have answered the questions we have for now and if we have anymore we will give you a call.” Marcus collected all of his papers and put them into the folder and then stood up to walk out but Lucifer went to grab his hand. He was puzzled and almost for a second wanted to arrest him for putting his hands on an officer but he saw almost pleading in his eyes. He stopped and looked at the scorned eyes in front of him, Marcus knew that he ripped Lucifer and couldn’t help but hate himself a little for doing that to someone.

He nodded and placed his hand on top of Lucifer’s and then gently placed it down. He mouthed the word “Later” to him and then walked out, leaving Lucifer confused but hopeful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so happy that you guys are enjoying this so far. This is the most fun I've had in a while writing fan fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

Once out of the police station, Lucifer checked his phone and saw that he had one text on it from an unknown number. He opened it and saw the following on the text.

 

“Its Marcus Pierce the Lieutenant that interviewed you. Can I explain myself about that night? I want to meet you up for coffee tomorrow. Is that ok or do you not want to see me again?”

 

Lucifer was intrigued and a little hesitant to reply. Was this genuine or a joke? He replied, 

 

“Lucifer here, how does the cafe a block away from Lux at 2pm sound?”

 

He got a text a minute later,

 

“Ok sounds good :) “

 

So he just agreed to a date with Marcus about three months after their hook up? He wasn’t sure how to feel about this arrangement they just made but he hoped Marcus had a good reason for dumping him the morning after their brilliant sexcapades. But for now he had to get back to the club and figure out what to do next with clean up.

Once he got back and saw that most of the crime scene had been cleaned up he felt relief but saw Mazikeen behind the bar, huffing, as she was cleaning the glasses and the bottles on the shelves. When she heard the footsteps and then looked up, she was more annoyed now.

“Well you’ve been having a bad day now huh?” Lucifer asked with smugness in his tone.

She rolled his eyes and returned to cleaning the glass in her hand. She would prefer to sharpen one of her throwing knives right now to be honest. Mazikeen knew that the bartender was going to be in custody for a while after they found some evidence on the murder victim that linked them to each other. She hated covering the bar when stuff happens but all the other bartenders left or called out when the body was found.

It also sucked cause now the drug cook was dead and while Lucifer and Mazikeen didn’t want to admit it to the cops, they were customers to the products. Sometimes they would try them before being put on the market. But they had a trusted doctor that would monitor them when they experimented. Their friend Dr. Linda Martin, would be paid with sex sometimes as she was a single cougar and enjoyed the occasional lay from Lucifer.

Mazikeen noticed something different in her boss and friend’s tone and was curious.

“Why are you so chipper today? We just had a murder in the establishment.”

“So you noticed,” He went to pour himself a glass of whiskey and put an ice cube in it, swirled it a little before taking a sip, “Well if you are actually wondering, I have a date tomorrow.”

This peaked Mazikeen’s attention, “With whom?” She stopped cleaning the glass to look at him.

“Well, someone I had drunkly slept with three months ago. The Lieutenant from this morning.” Lucifer answered taking another sip.

Mazikeen snorted when she heard his reply, “A man has asked you out? Whatever happened to ladies only?”

“He was really into me and we both were drunk.” He downed the rest of the whiskey, “It was amazing sex I’m not going to lie but he walked out after I took care of him for the morning after. And don’t worry I used protection. Don’t want to catch anything with anyone no matter what sex they are.” He sighed with angst. 

Lucifer then went and decided to hole himself up in his penthouse condo for the rest of the night and eat whatever was in the pantry for dinner.

 

The Next Day

 

Lucifer put on something a little more dressed up than what he wore to the station yesterday, black collared shirt, navy vest and pressed pants. He walked to the cafe expecting the best and preparing for the worst. When he walked inside and saw Marcus in the corner with a latte and a slice of coffee cake.

He walked over and sat down in the chair, Marcus was watching him, feeling embarrassed about what happened between them. It was at least a few moments of silence before Marcus started,

“First of all I want you to know that this is not police business at all, this is about us.”

Lucifer nodded attentively.

“Second I feel really horrible about the way I treated you after that night and I wish I could have explained myself better and I’m sorry if I did break your heart, I know you enjoyed what happened. And thirdly I want to try and start over, my divorce went through about a week after we met and it made me think about what I want in life. I want to try and be friends before going further.”

Lucifer was humbled by what Marcus was saying, the baby blues looking at him were sad, pleading and puppy like. He did want to give him another chance and maybe some friendship first and possible relationship second.

“I am flattered and very humbled by what you have said to me. I will give us another try just for you because you seem like the kind of man that deserves another chance.”

Marcus smiled a little, “That and those baby blues are begging for forgiveness so I will forgive you for walking out on us the morning after.” Now he just blushed, “Oh don’t worry, I think thats my favorite feature about you when I first looked at you.”

“Ok ok, I get it. Can I get you a drink?”

They spent the rest of the day talking about their jobs and the perks and disadvantages, where they grew up, their families and friends. 

Marcus had been in the police force since he was in high school just shy of graduating and his family hadn’t been in contact with him since he became Lieutenant about 3 years ago. He enjoyed protecting the public and solving crimes. The biggest case he cracked was one when he worked in Chicago and it involved a crime lord called “The Sinnerman”. Unfortunately it led to the death of his brother and then after he was caught the force promoted him to Lieutenant and thus his family turning on him for accepting the offer after his brother’s funeral.

Lucifer’s story was completely different and more frugal. He came from a wealthy family and as part of his inheritance he built his club and bought the penthouse condo to live in. But everyone had eventually died off as he was an only child, that he knew of. He knew that his father had a few flings before his mother but never knew if any of them led to siblings. He never settled down because he enjoyed his life of hedonism and partying too much and made sure that nothing would slow him down. He had fixed himself but always wore protection just in case. His best and only friend was his manager, Mazikeen.

“Well thats a story right there Lucifer. I guess we’d be like the princess and the pauper when it comes to our lives.” Marcus said as he took a sip of his second coffee.

“Yes well I don’t like to talk about it too much. I just prefer having fun and no attachments. But there is something about you that interests me. Because,” Lucifer swallowed, “You are my first male lover in all my 32 years of living.” He admitted, “I never felt anything like what I did when we met.”

Marcus was taken aback by what he just heard and had to reply, “You were mine too, I felt something but mostly it was you on top of me. I think I liked it cause my ex wife couldn’t do what you did in those moments.”

The tension between the two of them was cut and they could breathe. It was almost like God himself was giving Lucifer a break for once.

“But I’m not 100% gay. Maybe just into you only.” Marcus had to finish because he didn’t want there to be any confusion.

For Lucifer this was the chance he had been hoping for. Marcus looked at his phone and saw that he needed to be leaving to go pick up something to eat.

“Why don’t you come back to my condo? I can make you something or have it delivered. It looks like its raining anyway and I don’t know how you got here.” Lucifer asked to try and continue the date.

Marcus took this as an offer, smiled and replied, “I’d like that. Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see how this ends in the next chapter. But don't worry there will be more of the story after the 4th chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I am so sorry guys. Just been really busy with trying to find new jobs and katsucon and cosplays. I hope no one gave up on this.

Once they got inside of Lucifer’s condo they looked at how soaked they were from running in the rain. Lucifer was sure that his shoes were ruined and Marcus’s leather jacket was soaked too. They laughed at their situation while curling their lip at how rom com cliche this was looking. 

“Right well, I see that both of our clothes are soaked through so I want to loan you one of my robes as I don’t think you can fit into any of my clothes. But we can try forsweatpants as I don’t think you want to be fully naked or cold.” Lucifer said as he stripped his shoes and socks off and went to find Marcus a fluffy bathrobe and pair of sweat pants.

Once he found what he was looking for he noticed that Marcus had gone to find a bathroom to strip. He knocked on the door and then cracked it open to hook the clothes on the handle. Lucifer left to go get out of his clothes as well and found his signature robe and pajamas. When he returned he saw Marcus in the clothes he provided, sitting on one of the couches and looking through his phone.

Lucifer walked around and placed his hand on Marcus’s shoulder, startling him but he looked up and saw the devilish and charming man behind him.

“Do you want me to call for take out? I don’t know how long you’ll be here cause of the rain.”

Marcus smiled, “Yeah I’d like that. I like pizza and chinese and sushi.”

“I’ll order us chinese, I know some places that owe me a favor and will deliver. Let me get you their menu and then write down what you want.” Lucifer went to look for the menu he kept in his drawer. As a night club owner he could only stand what his cooks served for so long before it bored his palate. Lucifer ordered Marcus an orange chicken with pork fried rice and Lucifer ordered a sweet and sour chicken with beef lo mein.

“Can I offer you a drink while we wait? It would take about 45 minutes for our order to get here.” Lucifer asked as he went to his bar and poured himself a glass of scotch.

“I’ll just take a beer if you have one?” Replied Marcus.

“I do but I have three different types. Pale ale, IPA and hard cider.”

“I’ll take a pale ale, leave it in the bottle.” Lucifer handed him a freshly opened bottle and Marcus took a few sips, realizing it tasted amazing and chugged a little. He gasped, “Damn that tastes great.”

“You like? It’s a brew from one of Maze’s friends in the wine valley. He hates wine so he went with beer. I like it cause its different.” Lucifer sits down across from Marcus and sipped his scotch.

There was a pause as they drank but then Marcus spoke first, “So why do you run a club? What inspires you to own something like this? I’m curious is all.”

Lucifer cleared his throat, “Well Maze and I wanted to cause a little bit of legal fun for adults. We try to keep our guests safe but as you can tell by the mess that is going on with this investigation, um...”

“I can’t talk about the case unfortunately.” Marcus replied. Lucifer shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “I can tell you that we have a lead and it wasn’t your bartender that committed the crime.” Lucifer sighed relief and he was glad he didn’t have to fire his best man on the tap.

“It’s bigger fish that we are going to have to fry unfortunately.” Marcus shook his head, “But let’s not talk about that right now.”

“Yes please let’s not.” Lucifer moved closer to Marcus and placed his hand on his knee. Marcus looked down and couldn’t help but blush. “What’s wrong?”

“Well its that, I’m still rather new to my feelings for you. It might take a while for me to...”

“To what? Marcus?”

“Fuck it.” And he kissed Lucifer gently and placed a hand to caress his cheek.

Lucifer accepted what was happening and let Marcus be in control as he was comfortable with this new intimacy. He knew that Marcus wasn’t sure about his sexuality and wasn’t going to pressure him to do anything that he didn’t want to do.

Then the elevator opened and they split up instantly as Marcus went to tip the delivery person and take the food. They munched on their dinner and learned a lot more about their habits. Lucifer had his own set of chopsticks and was very versatile with chinese food while Marcus had to stick to a regular fork.

When they finished Lucifer asked, “Did you want dessert? I can get something from downstairs or-?”

“I’d like to have our fortune cookies actually. You’ve spoiled me too much and the rain has let up. I think I should get going after this.” Marcus cracked open his cookie and passed Lucifer his fortune cookie, watching him crack it open, “What does your’s say Lucifer?” Marcus asked with a smirk.

Lucifer hesitated whether or not to read it out loud or make something up. He went with the latter, “It says you should stay the night and I should drop you off tomorrow.” He flashed his gleaming white smile.

Marcus rolled his eyes and read his aloud, “Enjoy life’s experiences one day at a time.”

“Well Marcus, maybe if you stayed you could enjoy the experience of my company some more.” Lucifer persisted with a puppy dog look.

“I can’t Lucifer, I need to go to work tomorrow. Got that big case remember?” Marcus got up and went to collect his clothes that were hanging in the bathroom, they were still damp but he put them on anyway. He placed Lucifer’s borrowed clothes on the hamper top and then he walked out but paused and turned around to see Lucifer sitting at his piano, his fingers hovering over the keys.

“Before I leave,” Marcus announces,” I have something to give you.”

Lucifer turns to face him as Marcus sits on the bench next to him and then is planted with a slow and gentle kiss. They taste eat other a little and then Marcus pulls away. “Good night and thank you for today’s events. I’ll text you later.” Then Marcus gets up and presses the button on the elevator and goes inside and they both look at each other and nod as the doors close.

Marcus didn’t want that to be the end of the date but he had to leave. His feelings for the other man were blooming but he didn’t feel comfortable with spending the night with him. He needed to gather his thoughts and process them for the next date. This time he would take him to the movies or maybe invite him to dinner at his place and make him his favorite middle eastern dish.

The idea of sleeping with Lucifer was still uncomfortable to him as he knew he was going to have to bottom again. Lucifer, while he was more done up and classier, was more dominant and therefore the top. Or at least thats what he thought was going to happen the next time they had sex.


	5. Chapter 5

When Marcus went to work the next day his focus was on the case of the drug dealer from Lucifer’s nightclub, Morningstar. Morningstar had been a big lord in LA for the past five years and had been extremely hard to find anything concrete on him. This poor cook’s death was the closest thing they ever had to him.

Marcus flipped through the papers in the case file, waiting for Chloe to come in for the briefing for the day. She walked through with a coffee in her hand and a sour look.

“Lieutenant,”

Marcus look up, ”Yes Detective Decker.”

She huffed before she began, “I have a new lead but you won’t like how we got it.” 

Marcus perked up in curiosity, “We have another homicide victim. I just got the call last night and have been up since 3am this morning on the scene.” He could understand why she was so grumpy.

He got up from behind the desk he was sitting at and then followed her to her desk in another part of the precinct to see the pictures taken on the scene.

“The victim was a hispanic male, 25 and his name was Felipe Lopez. He had this imprinted on him,” She pulled a picture with the victim’s arm exposed and there was a burn imprint of a satanic symbol on it. It looked somewhat recently made, “The symbol is Lucifer’s sigil. Do you think this has anything to do with the nightclub owner? His name was Lucifer Morningstar.”

Marcus didn’t think the similarities added up to his interest and shook his head, “No I don’t think so.”

“What’s your reasoning?” Chloe asked.

“Drug lords will do this to their workers sometimes. But they will also have this done to them sometimes. I know for a fact that Mr. Lucifer Morningstar is not our drug lord.” He shifted uncomfortably.

Chloe was confused and knew something was up judging by his body language, “Marcus, is there something you would like to tell me? Something that is related to the owner and the case?”

He decided to let the skeletons out of the closest but not in an open area like this, “Please follow me to my office and I’ll explain.”

They went to his office and Marcus closed the door before taking a seat on his desk. He motioned to Chloe to sit on a chair and then took a deep breath, “I know he doesn’t have those marks on his body because... A few months ago I met him at the nightclub and...” He wiped a hand over his face, “I slept with him.”

Chloe was shocked by the news she just heard from her Lieutenant, “Im sorry what?”

“I slept with Mr. Lucifer Morningstar a few months ago and therefore have seen his body. He doesn’t have any tattoos or burn markings or anything related to that symbol.” Marcus sighed, feeling a tad of shame and regret.

Chloe wanted to bust out laughing as the man in front of her looked nothing the part of being interested in men. When she met him he would talk about his now ex-wife and even met her. They were decent friends and had date nights here and there. She kept her composure and then asked, “When did this happen? Are you...?”

“It happened about three months ago and for the second question... not really. I was drunk and dealing with the divorce and he was, I don’t want to get into detail with it. It was embarrassing and I want to put it behind me.” 

Marcus felt shame about what happened still. But he couldn’t help but feel attraction towards Lucifer, it wasn’t as strong as Lucifer’s infatuation towards Marcus but he couldn’t help but feel alive when he was with him. He just didn’t want to let anyone know about them meeting up again and that they were kissing each other.

Chloe let the news digest and then accepted what she was told. She unbeknownst to him was screaming inside as she wanted to ask Marcus out in a few weeks as she had been eyeing him since he told her about his divorce. Now she was disgusted that he either let a man up him or took a man like that. Not that she wasn’t for equality, she just wasn’t interested in a man that played for both teams or even experimented on the same team.

“Ok,” She took a breath, “Thank you for explaining that to me. I won’t put it on record or anything. But if something like this comes up we will have to put it down on record in the file. I have one more question.”

“Yes Detective?”

“Are you still seeing Mr. Morningstar?”

“No, it was a one time thing. Other than when I questioned him for the investigation, no.” Marcus replied, lying through his teeth. He planned to see him again later today and have him come over for dinner that night. He was going to make it a candle light dinner with dessert from a chocolate shop/bakery around the corner of his apartment.

Chloe nodded and then got up and left the room and all her hopes and dreams of asking Marcus out. She went and gave herself the rest of the day off.

It was creepily quiet in the office for the rest of the day and then Marcus decided to head out early to get any leftover ingredients for the casserole he was going to make. It was a family recipe and a tradition to make it for someone that they had their heart set on. Then he drove off to go home and placed the call to get the dessert delivered to his apartment.

Marcus looked at the clock and was almost finished with the dish when he got a text from Lucifer.

 

“Will be here in 10 minutes. Had forgotten something and had to let Maze know where I was going to be tonight - L”

 

He smiled and then could smell that the dish was almost done. The casserole was chicken biscuit with a side of baked macaroni and cheese and stewed collared greens in chicken broth. Oh yeah his family were southern heritage and knew how to cook. It was almost a crime to be in his family to not know how to cook. The desserts, which were chocolate spheres that would melt if poured with hot chocolate and had a small cake inside of them, were delivered and and placed on the counter as the timer went off.

Then he heard a knock on the door as he pulled out the dishes. He placed them down on the counter and went to open the door to see a very dapper Lucifer Morningstar in front of him. He was dressed down from the suit to a collared shirt and sweater vest and jeans and looked very comfortable. They smiled as they saw each other, Marcus had dressed up in a polo and cardigan, very unlike his work attire.

“Please come in, dinner is ready.”

Lucifer came inside and smelled the food, it smelled amazing and made his mouth water.

“My family has a knack for soul food and it is mandatory for a dinner date like this to be cooked when trying to impress someone you have your heart set on.”

Lucifer’s ears perked and hoped he heard correctly, “You have your heart set on me?” He smiled.

“Yeah I kinda do,” He leaned in and gave a sweet kiss on the lips then wrapped his arms behind Lucifer’s neck and clasped his hands together, “I do and its weird, but you make me feel alive like I haven’t in a long time. Probably since before I married my ex-wife.”

Lucifer hesitated and then leaned in to kiss Marcus and deepened it a little before breaking away, “I’d like to try what that tradition you cooked now. It smells amazing and the best way to get to a man’s heart is through his stomach as they say.”

Marcus let go of Lucifer and then they started to prepare their plates of food and Marcus got a bottle of white out for their drinking. When they sat down to the table he went and got a match and lit the candles that were placed on it. Then he blew out the match and they sat down, Marcus watched Lucifer as he took his first bite and then saw the amazement in his date’s face as he enjoyed the dinner made for him.

Marcus joined in after he saw Lucifer slowly devour the delicious plate of food and couldn’t help but smirk at the foodgasm noises that Lucifer was making.

“You want a moment alone with your dinner?” Marcus joked before taking a sip of wine.

“Marcus darling, this is delicious. I would have never guessed you would know how to cook like this and so well.”

“What can I say I have some secret talents that are not just sexual.”

Lucifer went to make himself a second plate of food and then Marcus joined in, sticking to the chicken while Marcus stuck to the macaroni and greens.

“You prefer eating carbs huh?”

“I like eating what other people are not so fond of. Plus I’ve always been a fan of southern style greens. When done right they are amazing.” Marcus replied, sticking a fork of greens in his mouth.

Lucifer always preferred his proteins and alcohol, he loved a good steak and whiskey but tonight the wine selection was surprisingly good too.

“Please tell me Marcus, if you have such a taste for cooking and food why did you still want to be a cop?”

Marcus had never been asked that before, he paused before he answered.

“Cooking is a hobby of mine. I know that it can be a great way to earn a living but it is also stressful. I prefer dealing with casework over cooks. But I really do appreciate that you love my cooking. Maybe I can give you a few dish ideas to your club, the ones I saw on the list were meh in my opinion.”

He rolled his eyes, “Oh god you saw that list? That was Maze’s idea, she doesn’t have much taste in food unless its chocolate and sweets.”

“Speaking of, I got us dessert.” Marcus got up from his seat and went and got the chocolates and placed them on plates and got the chocolate sauce that was in a cup and brought all of it to table and then poured the sauce all over Lucifer’s and then his own. They watched the chocolate melt and then reveal the cakes that were inside. “Now to be honest, I didn’t make these. I just know how to cook dinner, not dessert.”

Lucifer was amazed that Marcus was able to obtain these, he had wanted to try these for quite some time but hadn’t been able to make the reservations for the store.

“How did you get these? I’ve wanted to try these for a while.”

Marcus shrugged, “I closed a case at that bakery. They had had some theft and I was able to catch the bad guys and since then they let me have first dibs if I need something from them. I’ve only had to make that call three times since then. This was included in the 3rd time. Enjoy.” He smiled before taking a bite from the chocolate. It was a swiss milk chocolate case for both of them and a devil’s food cake inside. No pun intended for Lucifer.

They indulged in the creaminess of the chocolate and the dryness of the last of the wine. The dinner was incredibly decadent and almost too much for Lucifer himself. He almost didn’t want to listen to his sexual desires tonight. He was simply happy that he had had a night of succulents made by his date. 

Then his night was made even better when Marcus went and got up and planted a kiss on his lips. There was a dribble of chocolate in the corner of his lip and he nibbled on it, kissing him deeper. Lucifer reciprocated with more force and slowly got out from her seat so they could be eye level. Then they pulled apart and breathed a little before seeing the fire in each other’s eyes and then dived right back into each other. They groped each other’s waists and fisted their shirts as Marcus knew how this was going to end.

He took ahold of Lucifer’s belt and opened it up and popped open his pants and felt the edges of his boxers and slipped his hand down, feeling for his hard cock. When he found what he was looking for, he thumbed the head before closing his hand around and giving some rough strokes.

“Dearie,” Lucifer choked, “Easy there or you’ll tear.”

Marcus was confused but felt around and then put two and two together and realized that he wasn’t cut, probably a British thing that men aren’t cut. Lucifer then went and dropped his trousers and pants to give his lover better access. Marcus was quite astonished how that cock fit inside him when they first met, his desire of where to put it next made him hesitate but he chose to go through with it.

Marcus dropped to his knees and looked up at Lucifer, his eyes almost glowed red with lust, before he went to show him that another talent he has is no gag reflex as he went and swallowed Lucifer’s cock in velvety heat. Lucifer’s eyes shot open and then sealed shut as he felt the sweet moisture and heat that had enveloped his cock. He tried to hard not to thrust, feeding his fingers through Marcus’s short hair as he felt his throat sucking him.

It was too much to bare for Lucifer, who had now shot himself down Marcus’s throat, he was beet red with embarrassment and sweating from how stimulating that was. Once he was released and then packed away with his pants and trousers put back on and buttoned, Lucifer was escorted by Marcus to the couch so he catch his breath.

“I bet you didn’t think I had that talent did you?” Marcus chuckled as he started go and put dishes away into a soak in the sink. 

“Can I return the favor Love?” 

Marcus wasn’t sure what he said, “What did you call me?”

“Oh my apologies, thats a british type of pet name. I can call you something else if you’d like?” Lucifer tried to explain.

“I don’t mind it actually but it feels too strong sounding for what we are right now I guess.”

“And what are we if you don’t mind me asking?”

Marcus went to sit next to Lucifer, “We are whatever we want to be. I care a lot about you and like I said I feel alive when I’m with you. If you want to label us as boyfriends since we both have slept with each other and we kiss then we can be that. I’m just not one for labels in this relationship we have.”

Lucifer wanted to be clear with Marcus, “I care about you too. I like you and I love your company and your talents and I feel strongly about seeing you again. I understand if you want to keep it secret because of work then we can.”

“Funny thing about that,” Marcus chuckled, “I had to tell the female detective because she wanted to know if you had any tattoos or markings. She seemed shocked that me looking all alpha male slept with you. It was quite amusing to be honest.” His lip curled.

“Well then what are we in private?” Lucifer asked curiously.

Marcus caressed Lucifer’s cheek and then kissed him gently on the lips, “Boyfriends, we are boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more intimacy later, just letting them get settled more with their relationship


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks had gone after Marcus and Lucifer declared they were boyfriends to each other, and to be honest they couldn’t be happier with each other. Marcus still kept the macho man appearance at work and Chloe still kept her mouth shut about his past. Lucifer kept Mazikeen updated on what he was doing with Marcus as he would leave her in charge of the entire club sometimes. 

They would spend nights cuddling each other and having private dinner and movie dates. They even exchanged intimacy, but Marcus was always unsure if he was ready to have sex again. He read that some gay couples don’t even have intercourse on personal choice and he slightly hoped for that but he couldn’t help for that small craving of bottoming again. Lucifer told Marcus he would let top if he wanted to because Lucifer just enjoyed sex in general. Marcus liked that Lucifer was giving him a second option since they both had poking parts. But tonight during a dinner date at his apartment, Marcus wanted to bottom again.

 

Lucifer had chomped down on the last of the medium rare steak that Marcus had grilled, savoring the tenderness and juices of the cut of meat. He knew that it wasn’t the greatest cut that he would have bought but it was still amazing.

“Marcus darling, I’m going to have to get my suits altered if I gain more weight. You really should change your profession as I’ve told you before.”

Marcus scoffed with a smile and looked hungrily at his boyfriend. He was getting tired of waiting to reveal that he wanted to have sex with him. But Lucifer could read the lust in his eyes very easily.

“You should know that I have a bottle of cooling lube in the bag that I brought, love.” Lucifer laughed, “Girls go nuts for it and some climax almost instantly when I used on them.”

Marcus was trying hard to keep his composure but it was too late. He was caught with a kiss and another and another. “Love I know you have been learning about sex recently. You don’t have a good track of closing your browser windows on your laptop.”

Marcus smirked, he realized that Lucifer was right. He had lent his laptop to Lucifer when they were looking for a new take out restaurant to eat at one night and had forgotten to close the anal sex tips and tricks page he was looking at.

“So you know that tonight I wanted to try and have sex with you again?”

“MHmm” And Lucifer kissed him.

“Did you know that I cleaned my system out too so you can try without a condom?” Marcus asked.

Lucifer was shocked, “No I didn’t but you didn’t need to to be honest. Yes its less messy but I wear them not to spread STD’s and I hadn’t been tested in a while. I’m clean anyway if you really want me to? Found out last week.”

“Its your call, just did it if you wanted to anyway.” Marcus got up and then planted a kiss on his lips and tucked his fingers into Lucifer’s belt loops, tugging them forward.

“Very well Lieutenant Pierce.” Lucifer growled into Marcus’s ear before unbuttoning his shirt, he felt Marcus opening up his trousers and palming his growing cock.

Marcus could feel himself getting aroused as Lucifer planted kisses from his lips down to his neck, nibbling and licking, trying hard not to leave any marks for his next day of work.

“I think we should take this to the bedroom now.” Marcus moaned as he felt Lucifer start to snake his hands up his waist to stroke his nipples. He circled and rolled them around, getting them hard enough to poke through the shirt. Then he grabbed Lucifer’s tie and pulled him to the bedroom and pushed him on the bed before closing the door.

“My my Mr. Pierce, aren’t you being cheeky?” Lucifer chimed as he saw his pants being pulled down, along with his boxers. Then he felt his cock gripped and stroked up and down, thumbing the head and feeling a drop of precum leak out and sliding it around the head.

“Well Mr. Morningstar, I’m just getting started.” And Marcus stripped off his clothes and then watched Lucifer take off his remaining clothes and then got into the bed together. 

Under the covers they fondled and kissed each other a bit more before they slid their cocks together and humped a little bit.

“Do you want to top this time Marcus?” asked Lucifer. He was perfectly ok with being a bottom as long as they could switch every now and then.

Marcus smiled, he hadn’t topped since his ex-wife and while he had readied himself to be a bottom he really wanted to top. But... He wanted to try bottoming again for his boyfriend as this was the first time they were having sex as a couple.

“I want to bottom just for you. I had readied myself all day and I want to be taken.” Marcus growled.

And just like that Marcus laid on his back and showed Lucifer the cooling lube that he had bought for this occasion, “Prep me please.”

Lucifer took the lube and opened it, squeezing the bottle to get some on his fingers before gently toying with Marcus’s hole and then sticking a digit in. The cooling lube felt amazing and was helping Marcus relax and become less sensitive to him being opened up to more fingers and then eventually Lucifer.

“I’m good now. I can take you as long as you wear a condom.” Marcus panted, the stimuli becoming too much.

Lucifer found a condom in the nightstand and put a layer of the lube on him, he wanted to feel the cooling too, before he tore open the condom packet and then rolled it down on him. Then he slathered another coating of lube on him and could feel the cooling lube work before he even got to business. Once he saw marcus again, ready to receive his boyfriend, he took his cock and lodged it in Marcus’s hole before sliding in slowly, looking for any discomfort.

Marcus breathed in deeply as Lucifer bottomed out and held his boyfriend a bit before he nodded that Lucifer should move now. It took a second but the cooling lube was working wonders before them as he moved in and out lovingly of his boyfriend.

“Marcus love, this feels amazing. So much better than any girl I’ve been with.” Lucifer thrusted deeper into him, the tightness was so different and it was close to too much for poor Lucifer. He felt like he could come any second.

As for Marcus, he began to stroke his own aching member with more aggression than Lucifer’s. Marcus knew Lucifer was trying so hard not to come like a teenager and was taking his time getting used to his first time with him.

“Lucifer,” Marcus whispered, his boyfriend looking at him, “I’m getting close and I want you to finish now.” And he kissed Lucifer deeply, then feeling him pump faster and harder.

“I’m not going to last long dearie.” Lucifer groaned as he was on the verge. Then he felt wetness under him and knew that Marcus had come now and it was his turn. He kissed him before thrusting in one last time and feeling himself come and the relief with it. Panting heavily in between kisses, Lucifer slowly pulled out before rolling on his back and taking in gulps of air.

“You ok there cowboy?” Marcus laughed as he looked over at Lucifer, who was staring at the ceiling.

“Call be cowboy again and I will deprive you of a future orgasm.” Lucifer joked before taking off the used condom and wrapping it up in a tissue for the rubbish bin, “How did bottoming feel this time?” He seductively traced a finger around Marcus’s chest.

“To be honest?” Marcus turned on his side to look at his boyfriend straight in the eye, “It was perfect. Thank you.” And then Marcus dove into Lucifer’s lips, kissing him passionately. He pulled away, caressed Lucifer’s cheek and looked into his eyes.

“I love you Lucifer.” He smiled as he stroked his thumb.

Lucifer’s eyes went wide and he grinned from ear to ear, “I love you too Marcus.” And he kissed him again and then turned over to spoon into him. He took Marcus’s arm over and cuddled with him under the covers, soon falling asleep that way.

For once in both of their lives they felt safe and happy. But they hated having to hide their new love for each other. But they didn’t realize that soon the outside world would out them in the most cruel ways possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its going to get really vicious soon. There will be cruel outings and bloodshed coming their way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to Awesome Con over easter weekend and I got to have some Piercifer fun with Tom Welling that weekend. This is the picture I had taken and this is the question I asked at his and Michael Rosenbaum's panel
> 
> https://youtu.be/seXs_ay0k34?t=28m14s
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BhCJ__cl5VV/?taken-by=spnsquirrelgirl333

Lucifer and Mazikeen were hanging out with Dr. Linda Martin in her office during a trial of a new drug that came through his club. It was called K-POP and it was a new type of ecstasy that had been cooked up by a korean gang and their cook was one of the best in the biz. It went from tame to eventually all three of them having sex with each other in her therapy office. Once they all came around from their high that’s when Lucifer felt shame throughout him. He realized that he had cheated on his boyfriend in a drug high and was hoping to maybe explain what happened and he wouldn’t arrest him. Marcus wouldn’t really arrest his boyfriend especially when they met for the second time it was about a murder of a drug cook for a kingpin.

Once Lucifer cleaned up a little and got his clothes back of decently, he went to Marcus’s apartment (He was given a key if he was going to surprise him with dinner or if he didn’t want to be at his penthouse), went inside and went to take a shower to get the smell of sex off of him. He felt so ashamed of what happened. He was in love with Marcus and just went and cheated on him, unintentionally of course.

When he got out of the shower, dried off and into a change of spare clothes, he kept in one of his boyfriend’s drawers, he decided to take a nap in the bed they made love in a few times. It was unusual for Lucifer to be honest, sleeping in someone else’s bed. Normally all the ladies came to him and they would sleep in his bed at his parents old apartment when he was younger or his now penthouse apartment.

It wasn’t till much later that Marcus came home exhausted from interrogating a few suspects in a different case and one from the MORNINGSTAR case. He saw that his apartment looked messy but it also had a slight funk. He looked around and then found Lucifer’s pile of soiled clothes and then found him in his bed and felt confused. He sat down near him on his bed and shook him gently to wake him up.

Lucifer woke up and saw who it was and tried hard not to tear up.

“What’s wrong honey?” Marcus asked, his hand still on Lucifer’s shoulder.

“Marcus darling, I did something really horrible today. Please don’t leave me if I tell you what I did.” Lucifer started to shift so he could sit up.

“What did you do?” Marcus knew that he probably did something illegal.

“Marcus, Maze and my friend Linda, we tried this new drug that came through my club and,” He swallowed before continuing, “I had a threesome with the two during our drug haze. I’m so sorry for cheating on you.” Lucifer cried, tears splashing on the sheets.

Marcus was shocked that Lucifer had done what he did but he wasn’t surprised. He sighed and then looked at his boyfriend, “Did you at least use protection?”

Then Lucifer choked up, “I’m not sure. Its all a haze and I’m not sure who did what to be honest. I just remember coming around and seeing that they were on the pull out couch sleeping under sheets and I was on the floor with a blanket over me and a pillow under my head.” He buried his face into his hands trying not to let his boyfriend look at him.

Marcus sighed and was in deep thought before speaking, “Lucifer-”

“You’re breaking up with me?” Lucifer croaked.

“No I’m not. What I want you to do is to stop experimenting with drugs that come through your club. I’m going to let this go because I know you have had a habit of this in the past, I found a record on you if you didn’t know you had one.”

Lucifer looked at Marcus in disbelief and replied, “Marcus why aren’t you mad at me or screaming?”

“Lucifer darling,” He cupped his boyfriend’s face and looked him in the eye, “Because I love you and I know it wasn’t on purpose. I know you have a small problem and that you can fix it. I need you to do one thing for me though.”

“Anything love.”

“I need you to get an std test and I need to see the others as well because I would like them looked at too. Can you please take me to the office?”

“Yes. Let’s go.”

 

When they arrived at Linda’s office they found no sign of either of them but the door was left unlocked so they were confused to where the two ladies had disappeared to. Then Lucifer called Mazikeen’s phone and he got his answer.

“What do you want?” Mazikeen answered extremely grumpy.

“Maze, where are you and Linda?” He was gobsmacked that they were even alive.

“Linda is with me sobering up at my apartment. We decided to have seconds after you left us. She was very satisfied by the way but not as much as I did to her.”

“Who did I have sex with then? I told Marcus and he wants everyone tested for std’s.”

“You had sex with Linda and gave me fingers if you want your answer. She gave you a condom by the way so you can get tested but I don’t think anything will come up positive.” Mazikeen huffed before hanging up.

Lucifer felt relief washing over him with that answer, knowing that Marcus heard him.

“So are we good?” He placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder. He turned to look at Marcus and with a tear flowing from the corner of his eye he nodded and then pulled him in for a hug and held him tight. “I love you so much Marcus, I’m so sorry. I’ll quit experimenting with the drugs.”

“You’re also getting tested in a few days. Till then I want to top.” And then Marcus kissed Lucifer deeply, feeding his fingers into his hair and tugging a little, “And I want to do bad things to you.” He growled as he pushed Lucifer onto the pull out couch bed that was still out.

Marcus unbuttoned his shirt, straddled Lucifer and brought his hands to stroke the skin on his torso, “You’re going to get it tonight.”

Lucifer was still in shock but was happy that they were having make up sex as he helped get Marcus’s shirt off and undo his pants to slip a hand and feel his hardness. This was a first for Lucifer as he had never bottomed before but was hoping that it would feel as good as when Marcus bottom’s for him.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the clothes to come off as Marcus went to get the lube that was used earlier that day. He looked at the bottle and saw that it was a warming lube. 

“How amusing.” He said to himself as he then found an unused condom and came back over to see his boyfriend under the sheets, naked and ready. Then Marcus wet his fingers with the lube and rubbed them a little to feel the heat, it felt very interesting.

He then got under the sheet and in between Lucifer’s legs and began to stretch him out, remembering how Lucifer would do it to him. He could hear Lucifer’s pained noises and felt like he should stop but Lucifer cried, “Its fine Marcus, but to be honest I’ve never been pegged by a woman so this is all new to me. Please just get in me so I can really feel what’s its supposed to feel like.”

Marcus listened and got some of the lube on him before putting the condom on him and slicked himself up more before grabbing himself and lining up with Lucifer. He poked the head just a little before going in deeper.

He could feel Lucifer tense up, “Honey you have to relax or it will hurt more.” Trying to comfort his lover.

Lucifer listened and tried to relax and let Marcus bottom out inside of him. They looked into each other’s eyes and then Marcus went in for a deep kiss before starting to move. He felt the warming lube on him and hoped that it felt as good on him as it did Lucifer.

“You found Maze’s warming lube to filthy animal.” Lucifer joked as it began to start feeling good. He dug his heels into Marcus’s back and just began to let himself loosen up and taking in everything. Once he found his neglected cock he began to stroke himself at the same pace as Marcus’s thrusts as he moved more, getting closer to finishing.

“Lucifer,” Marcus paused to look at him, “Im going to finished now, Im sorry if this hurts or if you don’t come either.”

“Its ok love, I don’t mind.” And then Lucifer kissed him again and gripped himself harder, hoping to come with him.

Marcus hoping to get his lover closer decided to try and give him nipple love by nipping and licking them as he pumped more into Lucifer, and by God it worked.

“Marcus dearie I’m, OH MY!” And he came all over Marcus’s torso and just as his boyfriend began to pound into him and feeling him shake as he came hard and twitching inside of him. They took a breather, sweat dripping and glistening on their bodies before hearing the door click and then open to a roughed up Linda whom now was extremely shocked.

“Oh my god what are you two doing here?” She shrieked as Marcus pulled out quickly and tried to make themselves decent for her.

“Um Linda, this is-”

“I don’t care who this man is. I want the two of you out now! Go and get dressed and leave. Lucifer you are not welcome to be my patient anymore, I’m done trying new drugs with you.” She slammed the door and a picture frame fell and cracked on the floor.

They looked at each other and Marcus tried to place a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder but he pulled away. “Lets just get dressed and go our back to our own places tonight, shall we?”

Marcus felt cold and bitterness from him but decided to respect his wishes as he had just lost a friend and for Lucifer that meant a lot.

“Ok, we can do that. But I want you to text me when you get home.”

They got dressed and then went back to their own homes and then before bed Marcus got a text from Lucifer.

 

“Marcus, I’m not mad at you. I love you so much but as you saw today I lost a friend and its taking its toll on me. I will stay clear of drugs like you asked and I’ll get tested but I think for a few days I’d like to be left alone. If you come to Lux on your own time to hang out I won’t say no though. I could use a drinking buddy like when we first met.”

 

Marcus smiled before turning off the lights and falling asleep. At least he wasn’t dumped... yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ever made a fan art for me on tumblr I was very flattered and you made me smile for the first time in a long time. Thank you. 
> 
> https://ohutblog.tumblr.com/post/170775375765/lucifer-au-where-lucifer-is-the-best-club-owner
> 
> Oh and it gets even messier than this. I watched Love, Simon and it helped inspire parts of the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Marcus had listened to Lucifer’s wishes and decided to keep things at bay between them till he decided to go and have a drink at Lux later this week. It had been a few days of stressful work as the MORNINGSTAR drug king case was going no where for the past month and he had maybe two or three leads but then they went cold. He hoped that this new suspect that Chloe had brought in yesterday would lead to a few more answers but in the middle of interrogation the suspect, a young female, said that she got her drugs from MORNINGSTAR at Lux from man in a suit with well groomed black hair and a british accent.

Chloe shot daggers into Marcus in the room and had her wits with him.

“Thank you for your cooperation. We will be in touch with you soon.” And an officer escorted the woman out leaving Chloe and Marcus in the room together.

“Lieutenant we need to bring in Mr. Morningstar again for questioning. The witness described his features and accent. This is our big lead-” Chloe began before being interrupted.

“We are not bringing him in for questioning. I know its not him.”

“Lieutenant Pierce! What has gotten into you? Why are you compromising the case?” Chloe was shaking she was so furious. Then it came to her, “You’re still sleeping with him aren’t you? AREN’T YOU?”

Marcus darted his eyes away before he could see Chloe grit her teeth at him and her face go red. She stormed out of the interrogation room and into the main office with Marcus following her. He tried to grab her arm but she pulled away quickly and turned on her heels.

“YOU BASTARD! DON’T TOUCH ME!” She screamed, “YOU’RE SCREWING OUR MAIN SUSPECT!”

The entire precinct went quiet and stared at both of them. Marcus wanted to run and hide as he wasn’t ready to have this conversation and quite so publicly.

“Decker we can talk about this somewhere else.” Marcus had his hands out trying to calm her down.

“No we won’t Pierce. I’m going to tell everyone whats going on right now.” She had a cruel, sly smile on her face, “Dear LA PD, your Lieutenant has been sleeping with a suspect in the MORNINGSTAR case. AND not just any suspect, MR LUCIFER MORNINGSTAR HIMSELF. Yes that’s right colleges, your boss has been sleeping with the male owner of the club Lux.”

Marcus’s looked away in shame but it only got worse.

“You’ve been seeing him for months now. I know I’ve seen him going to your apartment and coming out higher than a kite. He must be really good in bed because I can’t see why you would date him. Must have been really bad between you and your ex wife for you to start sucking cock!” Chloe’s words were becoming more venomous by the second.

It was too much for Marcus, he fled the scene and went straight to his office, locked the door and closed the blinds. Then he just lied down on his couch and cracked. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, he felt so violated. He didn’t like to talk about his private life much less his sex life. And now Chloe had just gone and screamed about it all over the station. This could ruin his career and his reputation. He could be thrown off the case if not worse.

Wanting to pick up the phone and call Lucifer, he texted him that he would come over for a drink that night. A few seconds later he got a text back.

 

“Yes you can come over. Just not in the mood for sex or anything.”

 

Marcus waited for a few minutes before getting his act together and then bolting out of the station and finding his motorcycle. He went as legally fast as he could for Lux and then parked in a garage across the street. Once he made inside he texted that he was here and then found Lucifer sitting on a barstool with a glass of bourbon and the bottle next to it, right where they first met. He knew this was going to possibly turn out badly but he decided that they needed to talk about what just happened at the station.

“Lucifer sweetheart.” Marcus sighed as he sat down next his boyfriend.

“Marcus darling.” And he leaned in to give him a light peck on the lips, “What’s wrong?”

Marcus felt so trapped with emotion but he knew he had to say it, “The station knows about us. My coworker outed me and our relationship to the precinct. I may lose my job.”

Lucifer felt some sadness but mostly concern, “I feel that you are ashamed of us and that’s why you are upset.”

Marcus blinked at him with disbelief, “No that’s not true. I’m ashamed cause I’m in a relationship with you during a case with you being a suspect. They will want to bring you in for questioning and I may be kicked off the case or it will be terminated because of all the evidence I “may have tampered”.” Then Marcus realized that Lucifer was right. He was ashamed that he was in a relationship with him. He was more ashamed that he had to hide his same sex relationship from his force. Marcus always was a more private person but he still liked to talk about his ex-wife when they were still married. He never did the same about Lucifer. Maybe this relationship was a joke and he should go back to seeing women.

Lucifer had never felt more hurt now than he had a few days ago. He loved Marcus and this was his first real relationship he had ever had with anyone ever. He felt his heart breaking and his chest getting tighter and he couldn’t breathe. He then reached for his glass of bourbon and downed it before pouring another glass.

“Do you want to be with me Marcus? Why are you with me to begin with? I thought I wasn’t a suspect.” Lucifer’s voice had pain in it.

“I want to be with you Lucifer, I really do. I love you so much and I am hurting because you are. I didn’t mean it like that. There was a new witness that described you as the drug king and that’s why tempers have flared.”

“Well then you need to act like it. Did you stand up for us when your co-worker called us out?” Lucifer sneered.

Marcus looked away, “I thought so. Why don’t you just leave me now so I’m not more of an embarrassment of your alpha male authority. Just get out.”

Marcus wanted to say something but decided to respect Lucifer’s wishes. Just before he left he said, “I’m sorry Lucifer.”

“JUST GET OUT!” And he threw his glass towards him, shattering all over the floor and wall.

Marcus left quickly and then rode his motorcycle back to the precinct to talk to the captain about what happened earlier. Once he got back inside he saw everyone staring at him as he walked to his office. Inside was Chloe and the captain, talking to each other. Marcus could tell by their facial expressions that he was in serious trouble.

“Marcus sit please.” The captain spoke, watching his Lieutenant sit before speaking again, “Ms. Decker told me that you have been having relations with a suspect in the MORNINGSTAR case for a few months. She also told me that this also happened prior to the case as well.” He looked down, taking a breath, “I need to know what is going on before I make my final decision.”

Marcus swallowed, “I have been seeing Mr. Lucifer Morningstar during this case, only after he was no longer considered a suspect though. I understand that there is new evidence but I thoroughly believe that he is not the drug lord MORNINGSTAR that we are after. I think someone is trying to frame him.”

The captain nodded before speaking, “You believe this because you have been having relations with him. Then where was he the night that the witness claimed she met him?”

Then it hit Marcus, they had been taking a break after the whole Linda incident and hadn’t really been talking. Lucifer could be a suspect again and Marcus was in trouble now.

“I think he was at his penthouse condo above his club. I wasn’t with him but I can confirm with his manager and friend if you would like?”

“I can take over the case now and bring them in for questioning.” Chloe interjected but the captain put his hand up.

“Ms. Decker, that will do. Please leave the room while I talk to Lieutenant Pierce alone.”

Chloe huffed and then left the room and shut the door behind her. Then the captain made his decision.

“Marcus, you are one of the best Lieutenant’s in the precinct and this is so conflicting because you have been trying to crack this case for a year. I’m not going to suspend you or fire you, but I will ask that someone else helps you. Ms. Decker is going to be suspended for her behavior and then placed on desk duty for the rest of the case because honestly what she did was uncalled for. I will be giving you a new partner but I would like the owner of the club and the manager to come in for more questioning because I do believe that they may know something that we don’t. I think you do too and I can see it in you quite honestly.” The captain moved closer, “You love him don’t you? You don’t want Lucifer to be the bad guy and you don’t want to feel like you have to hide your relationship here.”

Marcus nodded, “I love him and I’m positive he just broke up with me because I told him that I feel ashamed that I’m with him during the case.”

“Being in love with someone should never be shameful no matter who they. I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time. I know things weren’t that great with you and your ex-wife and I’m happy that she decided to leave because then you got to have another chance at being happy. Don’t mess this up, go back to him today and talk or you may regret it for the rest of your life.” He placed his hand on Marcus’s shoulder and patted it and then walked out.

Marcus was in shock that he hadn’t lost everything that he had worked for but also was being given a second chance. He immediately ran back out to his motorcycle and then drove off back to Lux to tell Lucifer what was happening. Once he got through the doors and ran down to see that he was still at the barstool where they first met, still drinking and wallowing.

“Lucifer?”

He turned to look at Marcus, clearly in a drunken state, “Go fuck off!”

He comes closer to him and sits next to Lucifer, “Lucifer, darling its ok-”

“Don’t touch me Marcus! It’s NOT OK!” Lucifer’s tone was tainted with venom.

“Lucifer I wasn’t fired. I wasn’t condemned for our relationship. The captain doesn’t care about us, he wants us to be happy. Please give our relationship another chance. I love you and I’m sorry I didn’t tell anyone at work about us. I’m sorry I felt ashamed of our relationship, but I don’t anymore. I love you and would do anything for you. Please don’t leave me.” Marcus cried, eyes red and puffy with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Lucifer looked at him and really heard that he felt horrible about what happened and that he really wanted another chance with him. He placed his hand on Marcus’s shoulder and tilted his face towards him and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. Once he pulled away he looked at him in the eye,

“This is your third and last chance to be with me, understand?”

Marcus blinked and gave him another kiss, “Ok, I promise not to mess up anymore. I’ll be open and honest with you everyday till my last breath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to get really serious this next chapter. I will write a trigger warning for the next one.
> 
> 6/15/18  
> My apologies but I'm not sure if I will get back to this anytime soon. Too much family drama and lack of interest in finishing this.


End file.
